Many online computer systems offer listings of goods and services for sale, rent, and reservation (for simplicity, “booking” generally) that have or are associated with real world locations that have intangible value to the prospective consumer. Online accommodations and reservations systems (referred to herein as reservation systems) provide a suitable example. Reservation systems match potential guests looking for short term accommodation with hosts offering different and varied accommodations. Because the hosts are separate entities not under direct control by the reservation system, providing a standardized level of service for potential guests is difficult as each host may not consistently act at a level that is deemed satisfactory by potential guests and/or the provider of the reservation system. This difficulty is compounded by the difficulty in detecting poor host service absent specific complaints by guests, as well as quantifying the quality of host service given that satisfactory host behavior can be highly subjective depending upon the guest.